User blog:Matt Hadick/Comic-Con 2013 Thursday Schedule
The Comic-Con Schedule is now live! Check out the suggested events below or see the official site for a complete schedule. THURSDAY | FRIDAY | SATURDAY | SUNDAY 10:00-11:00am Fantasy Art Panel In the world of fantasy, the only limit is one's imagination. Panelists (and Comic-Con 2013 special guests) Frank Brunner (MYTHOS), Todd Lockwood (Dungeons and Dragons), Wendy Pini (ElfQuest), Ruth Sanderson (The Twelve Dancing Princesses), Adam Hughes (Fairest), and Christopher Shy (Soul Stealer) discuss how they bring fantasy to life with moderator Andrew Farago (Cartoon Art Museum). Room 5AB 10:00-11:00am Intelligence Stars Josh Holloway (Lost), Meghan Ory (Once Upon a Time), and Marg Helgenberger (CSI) and executive producers Michael Seitzman (North Country), René Echevarria (Terra Nova, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine), and Tripp Vinson discuss the new CBS dramatic thriller. Holloway plays Gabriel, a high-tech intelligence operative enhanced with a supercomputer microchip in his brain. With this implant, Gabriel is the first human ever to be connected directly into the worldwide information grid and have complete access to Internet, WiFi, telephone, and satellite data. He can hack into any data center and access key intel in the fight to protect the United States from its enemies. Leading the elite government cybersecurity agency created to support him is Director Lillian Strand (Helgenberger), a straightforward and efficient boss who oversees the unit's missions. Strand assigns Riley Neal (Ory), a Secret Service agent, to protect Gabriel from outside threats, as well as from his appetite for reckless, unpredictable behavior and disregard for protocol. As the first supercomputer with a beating heart, Gabriel is the most valuable piece of technology the country has ever created and is the U.S.'s secret weapon. Join the cast and producers for an exclusive viewing of the first episode, followed by a panel discussion moderated by Debra Birnbaum, president and editor-in-chief, TV Guide magazine. Ballroom 20 10:00-11:00am Marvel: Breaking into Comics the Marvel Way Have a passion for the inner workings of the comics industry? Curious about breaking into the field as a writer or artist? Sit down with a group of Marvel professionals from every corner of the business and get insider tips, advice, and firsthand accounts of what it takes to start a career in comics today! Panelists include editor-in-chief Axel Alonso, talent scout C. B. Cebulski, and a slew of great Marvel talent! Room 7AB 10:00-11:00am Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Featuring Kevin Eastman A special discussion about all things TMNT featuring co-creator Kevin Eastman! Join Eastman and other members of the IDW Publishing TMNT creative brain trust, including editor Bobby Curnow and writer Tom Waltz, for what promises to be one shell of a fun and informative time! Room 9 10:30-11:30am 35th Battlestar Galactica Celebration Host Richard Hatch (Capt. Apollo, Tom Zarek), director Michael Nankin (BG, Defiance, Blood and Chrome), Dr. Kevin Grazier (consultant, Defiance, BG, Falling Skies, Caprica), producer/writer Michael Angeli (Battlestar Galactica), write/producer Kevin Murphy (Defiance, Battlestar), Michael Taylor (Battlestar, Caprica, Defiance), producer Paul Leonard (Battlestar, Caprica, Defiance), and surprise BG guests discuss and celebrate the 35-year history and future of the three Battlestar Glactica series and franchise. Includes Q&A, theatrical trailers and discussion. Room 6BCF 11:00am-12:00pm 35th Hasbro: Transformers Prime Beast Hunters Members of the Hasbro and Hasbro Studios team as well as special guests give fans a peek behind the curtain of the popular animated series currently airing on the Hub TV Network. Attendees will learn details about the upcoming epic conclusion of the award-winning series, including the Predacons Rising DVD launching in October and a TV movie event airing on the Hub. Room 25ABC 11:00am-12:00pm 35th Star-Crossed Stars Matt Lanter (90210, Star Wars: The Clone Wars), Aimee Teegarden (Friday Night Lights), and Grey Damon (Secret Circle, Nine Lives of Chloe King), along with executive producers Adele Lim (One Tree Hill), Meredith Averill (The Good Wife), Josh Appelbaum and Andre Nemec (Mission Impossible, Alias), and Scott Rosenberg (Gone In 60 Seconds, Con Air) invite you to get a first look at the futuristic epic romance tale, Star-Crossed. When an spacecraft crash-landed in Emery's (Teegarden) small town when she was only 6, whether the aliens came in peace or with more sinister intentions didn't matter: a fierce battle erupted as humans fought for control over their new rivals, an alien species called the Atrians. In the midst of the conflict, Roman (Lanter), a 6-year-old Atrian boy, found his way to a shed behind Emery's house, where she protected him from harm. In their brief time together, Emery and Roman forged a deep bond, but the authorities wasted no time tracking Roman down and capturing him. Emery has grown up believing that Roman was killed that day. Ten years later, in 2024, the Atrians have been acclimated to life on Earth, but they are interred in a heavily guarded camp known as the Sector to keep them separate from humans. Now, for the first time, a group of Atrian teens will enroll in a suburban human high school, with the goal of testing the feasibility of human/alien integration. The eyes of the nation and the whole world are fixed on this historical social experiment, an endeavor fraught with suspicion and fear. In the mayhem of the first day, Emery is amazed to learn that Roman was not killed by the authorities and is, in fact, one of the Atrian students. Their childhood bond is quickly rekindled. In a school and a society that distrusts everything about the Atrians, Emery and Roman have found each other again. However, their relationship is threatened by the small-mindedness of their respective communities and the political agendas of people in power. While the world around them rages with anger and prejudice, their bond becomes increasingly strong and increasingly dangerous. As an epic Romeo and Juliet romance unfolds, a violent encounter between their two families could threaten their relationship. Can Roman and Emery's love-and peace between the species-survive? The cast and producers offer an exclusive first look at the series, followed by a panel discussion. Ballroom 20 11:00am-12:00pm Video Games to Movies: Is the Golden Age Upon Us? Join some of the top industry professionals as they discuss the challenges, opportunities and the future of what many are calling the next dominant supplier of franchise films to the studios: Video Game-based movies! Are we in for the long anticipated "Golden Age" of video game to movie adaptations? Expect surprises and a glimpse into what is on the horizon for some of the biggest video game characters/franchises as they begin their journey towards the silver screen! Panelists include Adrian Askarieh (Hitman, Agent 47), Tim Miller (Blur Studios, attached to direct Deadpool feature), Justin Marks (producer, Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li), Patrick J O’Brien (VP of EA Entertainment, currently developing films based on Need for Speed, Dead Space, Mass Effect and Dante’s Inferno), C. Robert Cargill (Sinister, Dreams and Shadows, Queen of Dark Things, Deus X), and moderator Ben Fritz of The Wall Street Journal. Indigo Ballroom, Hilton San Diego Bayfront 11:30am-12:30pm Press: Vicious Comics and Wicked Creators New York Times bestselling author Max Brooks joins Avatar publisher William Christensen to give the scoop on new projects and creators joining the industry's most groundbreaking, risk-taking publisher! Want insight into the hottest titles from such industry luminaries as Garth Ennis, Alan Moore, and Max Brooks? Can't get enough Crossed: Badlands, Uber, or Extinction Parade? Want to hear breaking news on upcoming projects? Find out what new terrors and triumphs this rogue publisher will unleash in the months ahead, and get your questions answered by the publisher! Room 4 11:30am-12:30pm [http://dc.wikia.com/ DC Entertainment: All Access At DC Entertainment, there's never been a better time to be a comics fan! Find out what DC's top talent is has been up to! With Brain Buccellato (Flash), Mark Buckingham (Fables), Derek Fridolfs (Batman: Arkham Unhinged, Li'l Gotham), Adam Hughes (Before Watchmen: Dr. Manhattan), Geoff Johns (Aquaman, Justice League, Justice League of America), Jeff Lemire (Green Arrow, Justice League Dark), Gail Simone (Batgirl, The Movement), Tom Taylor (Injustice: Gods Among Us), and more! Room 6DE 11:45am-12:45pm Dreamworks Animation Filmmaker Focus Join chief creative officer Bill Damaschke and directors David Soren (Turbo), Rob Minkoff (Peabody & Sherman), and Dean DeBlois (How to Train Your Dragon 2) as they discuss putting a great story through the animation process and onto the screen. Moderated by Anthony Breznican (Entertainment Weekly). Room 6A 11:45am-12:45pm Inside the Looking Glass: Building Halo Worlds and Wonders, Past, Present...and Future Spartans Unite! Frank O'Connor (franchise development director), Dan Ayoub (executive producer), and other 343 Industries personnel celebrate and discuss the exciting new addition to the Halo universe Halo: Spartan Assault, the new comic book series from Dark Horse Comics, Halo: Initiation, and with some "Mega" surprises. Panelists include Nick McWhorter (director of custom programs, Dark Horse Comics), Graeme Jennings (senior producer, 343 Industries), Martin de la Ronde (creative director, Vanguard), and Brian Reed (franchise writer, Halo). Room 6BCF 12:00pm-1:00pm Hasbro: Transformers 30th Anniversary One of pop culture's most prolific brands kicks off its 30th anniversary celebration at Comic-Con International! Join members of the Transformers brand and design team to celebrate the legacy of "Robots in Disguise" and get a "More Than Meets The Eye" first look at the Thrilling 30 line of special-edition action figures. Transformers team members will also host a Q&A for your burning Transformers questions! Room 25ABC 12:45pm-1:45pm Cartoon Network: Annoying Orange The cast and crew of Annoying Orange offer a slam-packed, manic musical mash-up, featuring an exclusive look into the show's unique production process, an epic episode premiere, a live musical number, a Toby Turner dance, and insight into the emerging creative bridge between Internet and traditional television entertainment. Panel includes Dane Boedigheimer (creator, Orange, Pear, Midget Apple, Marshmallow), Toby Turner (Nerville), iJustine (Passion Fruit), Tom Kenny (Coconut, Guava), Rob Paulsen (Broccoli Alien Overlord), Tom Sheppard (co-creator, director, Li'l Squishy, Old Man Banana), Gary Binkow (EP), and Conrad Montgomery (Cartoon Network creative executive). Room 6DE 1:00pm-2:00pm Batman: Arkham Origins Witness the next installment in the blockbuster videogame franchise. Developed by WB Games Montréal, Batman: Arkham Origins features an expanded Gotham City and introduces an original prequel storyline set several years before the events of Batman: Arkham Asylum and Batman: Arkham City. Taking place before the rise of Gotham City's most dangerous criminals, the game showcases a young and unrefined Batman as he faces a defining moment in his early career as a crimefighter that sets his path to becoming the Dark Knight. As the story unfolds, players will meet many important characters for the first time and forge key relationships. Get the latest reveals from a panel headed by WB Games Montréal creative director Eric Holmes and actors Roger Craig Smith (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) and Troy Baker (The Last of Us, Bioshock Infinite), the voices of Batman and the Joker, respectively. Batman: Arkham Origins will be released worldwide on October 25. Room 6BCF 1:00pm-2:00pm Dark Horse: (Super)Powered by Creators The latter half of 2012 saw the return of two of Dark Horse's classic characters, Ghost and X, the appearance of new faces like Michael Avon Oeming's The Victories and Francesco Francavilla's The Black Beetle, and the reimagination a hero from yesteryear, Captain Midnight! Join Dark Horse publisher Mike Richardson, PR director Jeremy Atkins, and a cast of the industry's top talent, including Joe Casey (Catalyst, Sex), Francesco Francavilla (The Black Beetle), Duane Swierczynski (X, Two Past Midnight), Joshua Williamson (Captain Midnight, Masks and Mobsters), Tim Seeley and Mike Norton (Revival, The Occultist), along with comics newcomer Donny Cates (Buzzkill), for a look at an exciting new cast of characters! Room 23ABC 1:00pm-2:00pm USA Network's Psych For the fifth year running, cable TV's most beloved fake psychic detective series is bringing its signature brand of humor, pop culture nostalgia and delicious flavor to Comic-Con. Fans will get a unique, interactive peek behind the pineapple as the show's creative team discuss Psych's long-anticipated musical episode and upcoming season, share exclusive video content, and take audience questions galore. The panel, moderated by Psych guest star and ‘80s icon and fan favorite Cary Elwes (Pierre Despereaux), features stars James Roday (Shawn Spencer), Dulé Hill (Burton "Gus" Guster), Maggie Lawson (Juliet O'Hara), Tim Omundson (Carlton Lassiter), Kirsten Nelson (Chief Karen Vick), and Corbin Bernsen (Henry Spencer), as well as producers Steve Franks (creator and executive producer), Kelly Kulchak (executive producer), and Chris Henze (executive producer). Hilarious hijinks are highly likely to ensue. Ballroom 20 1:00pm-2:00pm Marvel: House of Ideas Love having the best comics in the industry on your mobile devices? Want to know how Marvel stays on the cutting edge of technology while bringing you what you love? Want to learn more about Infinite Comics? Well, this panel is for you, True Believer! Get exciting news from Ryan Penagos (executive editorial director of digital), C. B. Cebulski (SVP, creator and content development), and Arune Singh (director of communications) on what's happening with the Marvel Comics App, Marvel Dot Com, Marvel's vast social media presence, and more in this can't-miss panel! Room 7AB 2:00pm-3:00pm Comedy Central: Workaholics It's time to get weird with Comedy Central's hit series Workaholics! Whether it's Blake dressed in a bear coat, Adam singing about Catherine Zeta Jones while on shroomz, or The Ders celebrating his birthday with a drinking triathlon, the boys seem to run into trouble wherever they go. These three friends work together from 9 to 5, live together from 5 to 9, and party together 24/7. Stars, co-creators, writers, and executive producers Blake Anderson, Adam Devine, Anders Holm, and Kyle Newacheck go behind the scenes for a sneak peek into next season, including a few special surprises that are guaranteed to be "Tight Butthole." S'Go! Indigo Ballroom, Hilton San Diego Bayfront 2:15pm-3:15pm Blizzard Entertainment Licensed Product Showcase Chris Metzen (Blizzard Entertainment SVP story and franchise development) and a team of esteemed guests reveal never-before-seen licensed products and plans for 2013/2014. Talk to the designers, writers, and artists themselves as they dig into toys, novels, comics, statues, and more. Panel and extended game Q&A session moderated by Kat Hunter (host of Blizzcon coverage on DIRECTV). Room 6BCF 2:15pm-3:15pm Sherlock Steven Moffat (co-creator, executive producer and writer), Mark Gatiss (co-creator, executive producer and writer), and Sue Vertue (producer) discuss the latest adventures of Sherlock Holmes and his long-suffering faithful friend, Dr. John Watson. Coming to PBS Masterpiece during the 2013-14 season. Ballroom 20 3:00pm-4:00pm The Sidekick: Premiere Screening and Q&A From director Michael J. Weithorn (King of Queens, A Little Help) and writer/actor Rob Benedict (Waiting, Supernatural) comes The Sidekick, the offbeat story of career "sidekick" Max McCabe. When Max begins to lose his youthful zip and is unceremoniously fired by his superhero boss, he finds himself cast adrift in a world that seems to have no use for an aging professional buddy. The panel will feature a 30-minute premiere screening and panel Q&A with Weithorn, Benedict, and cast members Lizzy Caplan (Mean Girls, Cloverfield), Martin Starr (This Is the End), Josh Meyers (Behind the Candelabra), Richard Speight Jr. (Band of Brothers), Jordan Peele (Key and Peele), cinematographer Steve Lubensky (Series 7), and other special guests to be announced. Indigo Ballroom, Hilton San Diego Bayfront 3:15pm-4:15pm DC Comics 101: Essentials DC Entertainment's backlist is full of the most exciting stories ever told. New fans and veteran fans alike are welcome for an in-depth tutorial on the essential titles that make up DC Entertainment's rich history. With DC Comics SVP/editor-in-chief Bob Harras, editorial director Bobbie Chase, and others. Room 6DE 3:15pm-4:15pm TV Guide Magazine Celebrates The X-Files' 20th Anniversary It's been two decades since FBI Special Agents Mulder and Scully first partnered to investigate unsolved paranormal cases. The X-Files made primetime safe for sci-fi, and spawned a generation of hugely successful writer/producers. Somewhere, the truth is still out there. TV Guide Magazine Los Angeles bureau chief Michael Schneider leads a panel that is scheduled to include Gillian Anderson and David Duchovny, plus series creator Chris Carter and writers/producers David Amann, Vince Gilligan, Howard Gordon, Darin Morgan, Glen Morgan, John Shiban and Jim Wong. Ballroom 20 3:50pm-4:50pm Enders Game and Divergent Summit Entertainment presents a special sneak peek at the highly anticipated film adaptation of the beloved, award-winning novel Enders Game. This is a must-see for fans, who will be shown all-new, exclusive footage and treated to a Q&A with stars Harrison Ford, Asa Butterfield, Hailee Steinfeld, and Abigail Breslin, along with producer Roberto Orci (Star Trek Into Darkness) and director Gavin Hood (X-Men Origins: Wolverine). The panel will also feature the first footage ever seen of the futuristic thriller based on the #1 New York Times best-selling novel, Divergent. Cast and filmmakers will complete a Q&A sharing details of the project's transition from book to film. Panelists will include novelist Veronica Roth, director Neil Burger, and cast members Shailene Woodley, Theo James, Miles Teller, Maggie Q, Ansel Elgort, Mekhi Phifer, Ben Lamb, Ben Lloyd-Hughes and Christian Madsen. Hall H 4:15pm-5:15pm The Walking Dead 10th Anniversary Panel Robert Kirkman discusses the evolution of The Walking Dead and his plans to celebrate its 10th anniversary this year, in a lively Q&A forum. Room 6A 4:30pm-5:30pm Marvel: Superior Spider Man Calling all Spider-Fans: This July is Superior Spider-Month! Get the inside scoop on Spider-Man's new allies, new foes, and new look, and get ready for some exciting announcements! This is one panel no true fan of the web-slinger will want to miss. Featuring senior editor Steve Wacker, Chris Samnee (Daredevil), Nick Spencer (Superior Foes of Spider-Man), Arune Singh (director of communications), and other Marvel guests. Room 6DE 5:30pm-6:30pm An Unofficial Sneak Peek of The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug with TheOneRing.net With 14 years on the front line of Middle Earth news, take a look with TORn staff at what you might not know about the second Hobbit movie. Rumors, spy reports, conjecture, inside info, debunking, and lively debate all play a part as Cliff Broadway (Ringers), Lisa Crouch (Barliman's), Larry D. Curtis (set visits), Rebecca Perry and Alex and Kellie Rice (Happy Hobbit), and additional staff dish the latest by and for fans of J. R. R. Tolkien. Room 6DE 6:00pm-7:00pm South Park: The Stick of Truth The creators of South Park, Trey Parker and Matt Stone, will discuss their upcoming South Park videogame, South Park: The Stick of Truth. Parker and Stone will talk role playing games, their vision for an interactive South Park adventure, and creating The Stick of Truth, the epic quest to become...cool. Ballroom 20 6:00pm-7:00pm Teen Wolf Join cast members Tyler Posey, Crystal Reed, Dylan O'Brien, Tyler Hoechlin, Holland Roden, Charlie Carver, and Max Carver plus executive producer Jeff Davis for a Q&A as they discuss season 3 and share a special video presentation exclusively for Comic-Con fans. Moderated by ETOnline reporter Jarett Wieselman. Room 6BCF 6:30pm-7:30pm Showtime: Dexter You've been there for every edge-of-your-seat moment, every kill, inside Dexter's most intimate thoughts, watching him transform before your eyes. Now, after eight amazing seasons, it's time to say goodbye to America's Favorite Serial Killer. Join the cast, writers/executive producers, and surprise guest stars who are too big to mention, for a final farewell panel that even Hall H can't contain! Ralph Garman (KROQ entertainment reporter) presides over a revealing interview and Q&A session with the stars and executive producers of Dexter. Featured panelists include series star/executive producer Michael C. Hall (Dexter), Jennifer Carpenter (Deb), David Zayas (Batista), and James Remar (Harry). Also appearing are executive producers John Goldwyn, Sara Colleton, Scott Buck, and Manny Coto. Satisfy your Dexter obsession all weekend. The new season of Dexter airs Sundays at 9:00 ET/PT only on Showtime. Hall H 6:45pm-7:45pm Hannibal: Feed Your Fear Emmy Award-winning executive producer Bryan Fuller (Pushing Daisies), director David Slade (The Twilight Saga: Eclipse), Martha De Laurentiis (Red Dragon), and star Hugh Dancy (Agent Will Graham) reveal juicy morsels from behind the scenes of the groundbreaking NBC drama Hannibal. This feast of many courses will serve key moments from the first season as an entree, followed by a digestif of sneak previews of the second season. Not to mention a few surprises along the way. Bon appetit, Fannibals! Room 6A 7:00pm to 8:00pm Zombies in Pop Culture Max Brooks (Zombie Survival Guide, World War Z), Matt Mogk (Zombie Research Society), Steven Schlozman (The Zombie Autopsies), Scott Kenemore (Zen of Zombie, Zombie Ohio), Aaron Sagers (Journalist and TV host), Bradley Voytek (neuroscientist), and Jonathan James (DailyDead.com) discuss why zombies are so popular today. Join this expert panel for a Q&A session covering everything from the origin of the modern zombie to the deep-rooted fears it represents. Room 7AB 8:30pm to 9:30pm Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog Sing-Along Join the fun as the California Browncoats screen Internet sensation Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog- coming back with call back sheets so you can play along during the screening. Enter the costume contest: horrible prizes awarded to the best version of each character from the show. DO NOT BOUNCE! Room 6BCF Category:Blog posts Category:Comic-con 2013 Schedules